Some are just good at falling
by Dizzy Ramone
Summary: Goyle, la "brute sans cerveau", est amoureux. Mais son défaitisme l'amène à se tenir à l'écart, et il se met à observer avec cynisme les insipides déboires sentimentaux de son entourage.


Bêta-lectrice : fraiseabricot (qui roxx de la chaussette de Dumbledore)

# Note : Je tiens à signaler que je ne considère pas forcément Goyle comme quelqu'un d'intelligent dans les livres, il est comme il apparait selon JKR. J'ai juste voulu m'essayer à la rédaction d'une histoire au POV d'un personnage relativement peu apprécié et peu utilisé; mais aussi, peu attractif. Pourquoi ? Parce que, premièrement, tout le monde a besoin de profiter du devant de la scène, dammit (sauf Ombrage, Ombrage pue). Deuxièmement, depuis que j'ai vu AVPM _(A very Potter musical)_, je me suis prise d'affection pour Goyle et sa carrure gauche, son air bovin et sa voix tonitruante quand il rugit "GOYLE RUUUUULZ!". Depuis, j'aime bien Goyle.

C'était l'histoire de "pourquoi j'ai choisi Goyle et comment j'en suis venue à aimer ce personnage insignifiant et sans réel intérêt psychologique".

Sur cette note, je vous invite à la lecture de ce one shot. _Entrez, mes enfants, entrez, dans le soap opera Serpentardien..._

* * *

_Some are just good at falling_

* * *

Ce vendredi quatorze février 1997 était un vendredi banal, long, gris, mais parce que c'était le quatorze février, le corps professoral avait décidé de redécorer la grande salle en hommage à cette fête vaine qu'on appelait "Saint-Valentin", patron des amoureux pour une obscure raison. Les tables étaient jonchées de pétales de roses; et les blasons des quatre maisons avaient été enchantés de sorte que sur celui des Gryffondors, un lion tournât autour de sa femelle avec convoitise, que celui des Poufsouffles représentât deux blaireaux collés l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse, que deux aigles s'échangeassent des regards insistants sur le blason des Serdaigles, et enfin, que celui des Serpentards montrât deux serpents à l'écaille brillant entrelacés. Voilà tout.

Goyle était mentalement en retrait par rapport à ses amis ce matin-là, observant tacitement les autres qui mangeaient avec appétit. Lui-même était affamé, et son assiette à demi-remplie de mets ragoutants lui faisait de l'œil, mais il n'avait aucune envie de donner d'autres raisons à son estomac de s'élargir, par peur de prendre du poids. L'été dernier, Goyle avait bien grandi — mais plus sur les côtés que sur la hauteur — et cette malheureuse constatation l'avait poussé à se promettre de cesser de bouffer comme un trou. Pourtant, son surpoids ne l'avait jamais particulièrement gêné durant son enfance, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il eut découvert les filles, et si la façon de voir son apparence avait changé, son mode alimentaire était resté, hélas, immuable.

— Quelle déco pourrie, lança une voix traînante, légèrement éraillée par le manque de sommeil.

C'était Draco, prenant place en face de lui, qui venait probablement d'arriver et de remarquer le revêtement temporaire de la grande salle. Goyle massacrait alors le contenu de son assiette avec sa fourchette d'un air morose, avant de lever ses yeux bruns vers Malfoy et de hausser les épaules en grognant, mi-figue mi-raisin. Puis le silence revint, avant que ne parvienne à leurs oreilles un gloussement féminin, suivi d'un : "Merciii, Vincent, j'adore ce collier !"

— Mppffff ça me fait toujours autant marrer que Crabbe se soit trouvé une petite-amie ! pouffa Draco à voix assez basse pour que Vincent ne l'entende pas.

Vincent s'était amouraché de Millicent Bullstrode le trimestre dernier et lui avait avoué ses sentiments dans la salle commune, le soir précédant les vacances d'hiver, devant toute une rangée de spectateurs amusés. Millicent, d'habitude bourrue et souvent violente, avait rougi, bégayé, puis elle avait accepté d'être sa copine, sous les acclamations encourageantes de son amie Pansy Parkinson et sous les sifflements moqueurs des garçons de Serpentard; qui n'en avaient fondamentalement rien à foutre de leur amourette mais qui se faisaient un peu chier.

— Mais après tout, avec son QI de cactus et sa mocheté, il est normal que Bullstrode se soit rabattue sur un mec comme Crabbe, ajouta Malfoy d'un ton railleur.

Blaise Zabini, qui se trouvait à côté de Malfoy, eut un sourire moqueur mais restreint par rapport à l'éclat de rire qu'émit sa voisine de table, Daphnée Greengrass, la pire langue de pu—de vipère que Poudlard avait jamais eu l'occasion d'abriter.

Goyle portait pour cette Daphnée une aversion farouche et il jugeait son sentiment légitime : c'était le genre de fille qu'on disait "facile" et superficielle. Parce que la nature l'avait dotée d'un joli minois et d'une voluptueuse précocité (à onze ans, elle arborait déjà deux petits monticules de chair en guise de poitrine, ce qui à l'époque de l'enfance représentait la honte suprême et attisait les railleries des petites filles), elle aimait juger les gens en fonction de leur apparence physique et Merlin savait à combien de reprises elle s'était moquée de lui pour son embonpoint.

Daphnée n'était pas une fille qu'il fallait vraiment séduire pour l'attirer dans son lit, il lui suffisait juste d'un grand garçon finement musclé, assez baratineur pour assurer à son esprit de narcissique qu'elle était "la plus belle de toutes". Blaise était fort dans ce domaine, et en plus d'être un fin menteur, il draguait à peu près tout ce qui bougeait, ce qui confortait Greengrass dans l'idée qu'elle était "la seule qui arrivait à le comprendre, la seule avec qui il _faisait l'amour_". Goyle ricanait dans son fort intérieur de savoir qu'en tant qu'ami lucide et masculin de Blaise Zabini, il savait, lui, que "faire l'amour" était un terme encore trop abstrait dans le vocabulaire de Blaise, et que Greengrass ne faisait que se bercer d'illusions, dans lesquelles elle n'était qu'une pimbêche déguisée en femme fatale.

Goyle détestait les filles comme ça. Les gamines immatures, qui jouaient les grandes femmes, tout comme il n'aimait pas les femmes d'un certain âge qui jouaient les gamines naïves et vierges.

Malheureusement, elles étaient toutes comme ça, les femmes autour de lui; fausses, et précieuses. La seule adolescente de sa connaissance qui ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie se trouvait être Loufoca Lovegood, cette horrible Loufoca, avec ses grands yeux globuleux et son sourire d'illuminée, son air de gitane, ses cheveux trop sales et négligés, ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis, sa petite voix lointaine et sa naïveté insoutenable... Loufoca la folle, la givrée, la fille du directeur de cette gazette d'aliénés, "Le chicaneur", aux chroniques insensées et à la réputation risible...

Loufoca était une crédule aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux blonds, anachronique et utopique. Il lui lançait des œillades meurtrières lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs, ses poings prêts à cogner, et elle lui adressait en retour un regard souriant et presque - presque ! - insolent. Une fois, perdu dans ses yeux d'un bleu phosphorescent, il s'était emmêlé dans les pans de sa robe et avait failli trébucher, et Loufoca, qui n'avait même pas tressailli d'amusement, lui avait simplement tourné le dos avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations en sautillant.

_Loufoca_, ses chaussettes dépareillées, ses lacets toujours défaits, ses cravates mal nouées. Ses moustaches de jus de citrouille, sa baguette magique calée dans le creux de l'oreille. _Lovegood_, ses absences oniriques, ses croyances ineptes, ses toxiques féminines, ses conversations décalées. _Luna_, cette petite adolescente poétique, cette grande enfant rêveuse, cette jeune vieille folle.

Il était amoureux des trois, mais ne se permettait cet aveu que lorsque le monde dormait.

Malfoy se moquait déjà de l'amour qu'éprouvait Crabbe pour cette Millicent sans-charme, sans-beauté, sans-QI (sans rien), qu'en serait-il s'il apprenait que Goyle, la brute de service, le garçon à la cervelle dégoulinant dans ses muscles lipoïdes, était profondément amoureux de la gentille et excentrique Luna ?

Oh, lui, il s'imaginait bien, Draco et Blaise, avec Daphnée (cette vipère), dans un coin de table en cours d'histoire, en train de s'esclaffer derrière des volumes épais sur "la place du sorcier dans la société, de l'Antiquité au Moyen Âge".

Ce vendredi quatorze février, c'était la Saint-Valentin, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Qui croyait encore à la magie de cette fête ?

* * *

Il ne l'apprit pas le jour-même, mais Neville Londubat était devenu le petit-ami de Luna Lovegood lors d'une sortie romantique à Pré-au-Lard. Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard qu'il les croisa par hasard dans un couloir animé, très près l'un de l'autre tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle en train de serrer contre sa poitrine une petite pile de livres d'entre laquelle dépassait un bout de magazine à la couverture polychrome (sans doute un nouveau tirage du magazine de son père), et lui en train de lui raconter des choses ô combien fascinantes sur la reproduction asexuée d'une quelconque plante carnivore qui poussait dans la flore africaine, tout en braquant sur elle un regard passionné.

Luna était vraiment mignonne de l'écouter déblatérer inlassablement à propos de ses fichues plantes kényanes. Elle le regardait de ses gros yeux globuleux en hochant la tête à intervalles, et lui posait même des questions d'un air intéressé "Oh, et penses-tu que leur envie de chair animale proviendrait d'un parasite qui les incite à devenir carnivore ? J'en parlerai à mon père..." Oh, Luna, tellement candide et soyeuse. Enragé par leur complicité, Grégory avait activé le pas et l'avait délibérément éjectée d'un coup d'épaule contre son ami en crachant d'un air grognon "T'es sur mon chemin !". Elle avait bien sûr réagi comme si une mouche était passée près d'elle.

Goyle avait un tempérament violent et menaçant en plus d'une carrure imposante. Lorsqu'il était petit, les vieilles dames aristocrates disaient de lui qu'il était "un garçon bien bâti" pour ne pas dire "en surpoids", avec une "forte personnalité" pour ne pas relever son antipathie de petite brute. Les adultes ne l'aimaient pas. Gamin, il n'était pas très intelligent, ni particulièrement adorable. Les amis de ses parents préféraient les enfants comme Draco, blonds aux yeux clairs, à la bouille innocente, au corps chétif et aux petits sourires manipulateurs qui avaient le pouvoir d'effacer toutes leurs bêtises. Bref, les petites pestes.

Il n'était plus aussi corpulent que lorsqu'il était gosse, la majorité de ses rondeurs enfantines ayant fondu. Mais il n'était pas mince, ou svelte, ou "finement ciselé" comme on disait dans les bouquins pour midinettes aux protagonistes parfaits et superficiels. Il était musclé certes, mais pas musclé comme Blaise, qui plaisait aux filles, avec son air blasé d'enfant de l'aristocratie.

Blaise était beau et charmant, et rares étaient les fois où, face à ses avances, les réactions se faisaient réservées.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Bien sûr, mis à part quand c'était Théodore Nott qu'il tentait de corrompre.

Goyle s'était arrêté net face à l'entrée du dortoir, distinguant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte les deux garçons, Théo assis sur son lit, détendu, occupé à s'avancer dans une quelconque rédaction pour le cours d'astronomie, et Blaise, assis sur le bord du lit, penché de côté sur son vieil ami, en train de le regarder griffonner son brouillon de texte.

— Non, Théodore. Je suis très sérieux. Tu n'as jamais voulu essayer avec un garçon ?

De l'angle où il était, Goyle put clairement distinguer une main brune et baladeuse se glisser sur la cuisse de Théodore, qui vira la vilaine intruse d'un claquement sec.

— Non. Vraiment. Et je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles toi-même, à mon humble avis, tu as juste usé le stock de filles potables de l'école et maintenant tu te rabats sur la viande restante.

— Les autres n'en sauront rien si c'est ce qui te bloque, chuchota Blaise, à voix si basse que Grégory dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

— N'insiste pas.

Goyle était curieux de savoir pourquoi Zabini voulait s'adonner à une expérience homosexuelle avec Théodore Nott en particulier, car il était loin d'être le plus beau garçon de l'école, voire même de leur propre maison. Blaise était pourtant quelqu'un de sensible à l'esthétisme. Mais de toute façon, cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisque Zabini, en parfait gentleman, n'insista effectivement pas. Il fut plus tard vu en pleine occupation lubrique avec "cette fille de Poufsouffle... Marilyn je crois", nichés dans l'alcôve d'un couloir, par le bedonnant Slughorn, qui avait rougi, balbutié un simulacre de réprimande, avant de lancer, dans une maigre tentative de complicité, un clin d'œil gauche et embarrassant à Blaise.

Ça n'avait pas effacé la mémoire de Grégory pour autant, qui ne pouvait plus regarder ses deux camarades dans les yeux sans repenser à cette scène secrète, privée, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir, et maintenant qu'il _savait_, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les regards en coin et les effleurements "accidentels" de peau.

Heureusement, son attention n'était pas uniquement focalisée sur l'histoire Nott-Zabini, et à part lorsque Goyle était obligé, en fonction de la situation, d'échanger des banalités avec eux, il réussissait presque à oublier l'idée qu'il partageait son dortoir avec un homosexuel potentiel et que par conséquent, il frôlait chaque nuit la contamination de ces désirs anormaux. En effet, son obsession tournait autour du couple que formaient toujours ce boulet de Londubat et Loufoca, quoiqu'un couple encore très chaste, merci Merlin, qui ne se limitait qu'à se tenir la main, s'échanger des regards doux et, peut-être, les nuits des passions, se faire des smacks sous le voile étoilé des cieux. Leur idylle semblait donc aussi enflammée que la copulation de daphnies en hiver – du moins, c'est ce que Goyle se plaisait à imaginer. Mais la simple idée que Lovegood – _sa _Lovegood – pût être entichée de cet idiot de Gryffondor le révulsait.

Que lui trouvait-elle ? Quel charme caché possédait-il ? Peut-être que Neville Londubat était le genre d'adolescent assez quelconque, qui deviendrait plus tard un adulte doté de "ce quelque chose", ce "quelque chose" que mentionnaient souvent les filles pour parler des hommes à la beauté très relative mais à l'allure séduisante. Peut-être que Luna avait anticipé tout ça, peut-être qu'elle savait déjà que Londubat allait devenir ce professeur de botanique détendu, à la chemise légèrement déboutonnée, à la barbe mal rasé et au sourire ravageur qui allait engendrer des conflits dérisoires parmi ses jeunes étudiantes ? Goyle n'en savait fichtrement rien, car pour lui, Londubat était et allait rester à jamais ce petit garçon bouffi et empoté qui n'était pas capable de toucher à quoi que ce soit sans commettre d'accidents.

Dans tous les cas, Goyle regrettait de ne pas plus communiquer avec Luna. Mais c'était une idée très improbable. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire; parce qu'en fin de compte, il ne la connaissait que très peu, ayant seulement entendu des histoires médisantes sur elle témoignant de sa prétendue instabilité mentale. Il se voyait mal s'approcher d'elle et lui lancer nonchalamment une observation plate sur la météo; "Eh, Lovegood, tu as vu comme les gouttes de pluie font plus d'un millimètre, c'est dingue !". De plus, son éloquence très timide et sa légère carence en vocabulaire ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à être un interlocuteur habile. Un jour, cependant, l'occasion d'engager avec elle un semblant de discussion se présenta.

Il était dans le couloir, devant une porte, en train de faire le guet pour Draco, qui s'occupait d'une affaire hautement secrète dont il n'avait bien sûr pas connaissance, lorsqu'elle apparut au loin, en chaussettes, le regard perdu, le pas lent.

— Bonjour, Grégory. Tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures ?

Il crut chuter d'une dizaine d'étages. Décontenancé par le fait qu'elle le connaissait (elle avait sûrement déjà entendu parler de sa nature colérique, merde, _elle savait_), il déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudain claustrophobe, coincé entre Luna et le mur derrière lui. La bouche pâteuse, il réussit néanmoins à grogner avec une hésitation qui aurait pu être confondue avec de la mauvaise foi :

— Non. Je ne les ai pas vues.

— C'est bête. Je les avais juste laissées au pied d'un arbre pour m'approcher du lac et voir si je pouvais distinguer dans l'eau le calmar géant. Quand je me suis retournée, mes chaussures avaient disparu. Ce doit être des lutins qui me les ont prises.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussettes, jaunes à pois blancs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse intelligente qu'une porte était apparue derrière lui, et que celle-ci s'ouvrait sur un Draco cerné et épuisé. Luna était toujours là, patiente, agissant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Malfoy.

— Dégage, finit-il par lâcher à contrecœur. Ou sinon...

Pour ajouter un effet à sa pitoyable menace, il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, comme pour se préparer à la tabasser si elle daignait entraver sa lâche tyrannie.

— D'accord, répondit-elle simplement, un peu déçue de rester sans nouvelle de ses chaussures, avant qu'elle ne tournât les talons et poursuivît son chemin.

— La prochaine fois, il te faudra un déguisement, dit Draco d'un ton pensif. Je dois m'arranger pour qu'on ne vous voit pas toujours aux mêmes endroits, Crabbe et toi...

Goyle, trop occupé à se détester, n'écoutait même plus.

* * *

Ces derniers temps, la petite sœur de Greengrass, Astoria, venait souvent lui parler, et Goyle doutait avec lucidité que ce fût par ses charmes naturels qu'elle était attirée. C'était une fillette de quatorze ans, aux boucles châtain, qui avait recopié certaines manies de sa sœur mais qui s'avérait être de bien plus agréable compagnie que la médisante Daphnée. Astoria était une fille qui riait beaucoup, même aux blagues pas drôles, qui portait toujours sa jupe d'uniforme autour de la taille de sorte à dévoiler une partie de ses cuisses blanches et légèrement duveteuses, et qui se parait de vieux bijoux onéreux ayant appartenu à une défunte grand-mère qu'elle avait beaucoup aimée.

La raison pour laquelle elle ressentait l'envie soudaine de devenir l'amie de Grégory Goyle était très simple et ne se résumait qu'en deux mots : Draco Malfoy.

En ses propres termes, elle le trouvait "trop canon", et l'affection puérile qu'elle portait à Malfoy faisait franchement sourire Goyle, qui écoutait avec patience et amusement les panégyriques argotiques d'Astoria pour son béguin.

— C'est quoi son genre de musique préféré ?

— Malfoy n'est pas très mélomane, répondit-il sans vraiment être sûr de sa réponse, mais satisfait d'avoir utilisé un mot compliqué.

— Oh... j'espère qu'il est du genre rock... Tu connais "Sombral Infernal" ? Ils sont vraiment trop bien ! Et puis leur chanteur est trop beaaauuuu... En plus c'est un vampire... Je trouve que les vampires, c'est trop sexy !

— Les Inferi ont plus de sex-appeal, dit-il avec neutralité.

— Qu'est-ce que t'es con ! s'exclama Astoria tandis qu'elle riait sottement. Et tu crois que c'est quoi, le type de filles que Malfoy préfère ?

Goyle faillit répondre "Je ne sais même pas s'il a un type de filles" parce que la maladie de Nott et Zabini pouvait avoir contaminé Draco entretemps. Il espérait que non.

— Euh... tu sais, on ne discute pas vraiment de ce genre de choses.

— Vous faites chier. (...) Daphnée m'a dit qu'il est sorti avec Pansy Parkinson, c'est vrai ?

Toutefois, la gamine était parfois épuisante. Elle le bombardait de questions sur Draco pour pouvoir se donner l'illusion de mieux le connaître. Mais, de toute façon, Grégory n'était pas sûr que Draco fût dans sa période sentimentale. Le garçon devenait d'une pâleur de plus en plus cadavérique, et son trouble était tel qu'il n'avait même plus la force d'insulter Potter, Weasley ou Granger lorsqu'il les croisait dans un couloir. Grégory savait à quel point Draco était de nature provocatrice, et pourtant, il avait perdu tout son 'punch', toute son énergie, se contentant parfois d'une ou deux taquineries sans goût çà et là. Il maigrissait à vue d'œil aussi, et dormait très peu; bref, il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un corps ambulant, un pâle clone du vrai Draco Malfoy.

Goyle soupçonnait que cette descente aux enfers eût un rapport quelconque avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulut en parler à Vincent, son meilleur ami qui l'avait un peu négligé depuis son histoire avec Millicent.

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête, toi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! marmonna Crabbe. Il arrête pas de se servir de nous comme si on était ses chiens... Pour être honnête, je commence à en avoir marre qu'il nous donne des ordres. Et puis, nous déguiser en filles ? Sérieux ? C'est humiliant !

Il tenta d'aller en parler à Nott, dont il espérait sans doute un avis plus sérieux et recherché, mais en entendant derrière la porte du dortoir des bruits suspects ressemblant aux grincements d'un lit et des gloussements complices, il préféra écarter Nott de sa liste de personnes à interroger. Quant à Zabini, de toute façon, il s'en fichait sûrement (il n'était pas tellement proche de Draco et n'avait que peu d'estime pour lui...).

Tous les proches de Malfoy semblaient donc assez "je-m'en-foutiste" vis-à-vis de son état déplorable, et Goyle n'eut d'autre option que de regarder son ami d'enfance s'effacer derrière un mur de glace pour faire face tout seul à un problème dont personne n'avait connaissance.

* * *

Grégory regardait avec fascination la marque noire encrée dans la peau blafarde de l'avant-bras de Malfoy. Celui-ci, manche relevée, les regardait, Crabbe et lui, d'un regard droit, fier, et un peu – un tout petit peu – craintif. Il essayait d'effacer cette peur par une confiance surdimensionnée, mais Grégory savait que Malfoy se donnait des airs, tandis qu'il expliquait son plan.

— Les Mangemorts vont débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. Vous devez rester ici, dans la salle commune, vous y serez normalement en sécurité. Et ce soir, si tout se passe bien, le sang de Dumbledore aura coulé grâce à moi !

— C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui t'a chargé de cette mission ? demanda Crabbe.

Draco hocha la tête, un mince sourire fatigué sur son visage.

— Il m'a promis une récompense, et je tiens à ne pas le décevoir.

Soudain, ils entendirent au-dessus d'eux un bruit tonitruant, venant sans doute de l'étage supérieur, suivi d'un concert de chaussures qui tambourinaient le sol, et des cris alarmés d'étudiants dans les couloirs. Draco, les yeux levés au plafond, afficha l'espace d'un instant une expression fugitivement craintive, qui fut bientôt remplacée par de la détermination, et il murmura :

— Ils sont là...

* * *

Draco était parti depuis une demi-heure maintenant, et l'agitation semblait régner aussi bien à l'extérieur que dans la salle commune. Il y avait des Serpentards qui côtoyaient des élèves d'autres maisons et qui, de ce fait, s'inquiétaient pour eux, d'autres qui trépignaient d'excitation malsaine et qui attendaient de savoir qui allait mourir (un jeu consistant à deviner les victimes se répandait parmi les élèves de toutes années confondues), et certains regardaient le temps passer comme si absolument aucune guerre ne se déroulait entre les murs du château. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer les faibles cris lointains qui fendaient le silence mortel...

Goyle pensait à Luna. Il se demandait s'il allait la revoir le lendemain.

Quelques heures plus tard, un silence de mort s'abattit sur le château, et des élèves de Serpentard commencèrent à évacuer les cachots, en troupeaux de plus en plus denses. Si les premiers qui avaient osé quitter leur tanière furent poussés par leur inquiétude, les autres ne les avaient suivis que par simple curiosité morbide. Dans les couloirs déserts se répercutait un chant mélancolique d'origine lointaine; mais ni Goyle, ni personne ne surent expliquer ce qu'ils entendaient.

"Où est tout le monde ?" s'écriait la voix d'une fille lorsqu'un élève de deuxième année remarqua, par une fenêtre du premier étage, l'attroupement immense de personnes au pied de la tour d'astronomie, qui devint la nouvelle destination des étudiants.

Très vite, la nouvelle tomba : Dumbledore était mort. Dans l'obscurité, certains Serpentards s'entêtaient à se tenir à l'écart de la foule, parmi lesquels Crabbe, qui brandit un poing victorieux en l'air, en chuchotant d'une voix enthousiaste :

— On a gagné !

La nouvelle ne semblait pas avoir affecté Zabini, qui restait impassible, tout comme Théodore Nott qui ne célébrait pas la "victoire" comme Crabbe, bien que son père à lui fût aussi un Mangemort et que ce n'était un secret pour personne, gars, alors arrête de faire semblant, pensa Grégory avec colère.

— Où est Malfoy ? s'enquit-il soudainement en remarquant l'absence de Draco.

Personne ne sut lui répondre.

* * *

Il s'était rendu à l'enterrement en cachette, vêtu d'une longue cape qui masquait partiellement son visage pour maintenir sa discrétion. Il n'était bien entendu pas du tout peiné par les évènements : le Seigneur des Ténèbres était satisfait, et sa satisfaction à _Lui_ garantissait forcément la paisible et très éphémère sécurité des Mangemorts, y compris celle de son père. Grégory voyait donc la fin de Dumbledore comme un soulagement, une perte considérable pour le côté ennemi, puisque l'Ordre du Phœnix ne devait plus se rattacher qu'à un gamin rachitique à peine majeur pour espérer détenir la victoire.

Il n'était donc pas venu pour se recueillir devant la dépouille du vieillard, mais bien pour voir Luna, tout lui confesser, à la dernière minute. Parce qu'il savait que l'assassinat de Dumbledore avait marqué officiellement le début d'une guerre, parce qu'il savait que plus jamais il ne devrait être vu avec un partisan du camp adverse. Il savait que son amour pour Luna allait devenir tabou. Et il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette ultime chance de tout avouer.

Il la remarqua, au loin, vêtue de couleurs neutres, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon négligé, et un sentiment à la fois triste et serein sur son visage. Elle venait de saluer plusieurs de ses amis, dont la traître à son sang, Ginny Weasley, et (grincement de dents) Londubat. Lorsqu'il la vit momentanément seule, il osa s'avancer vers elle, d'un pas calculé, l'estomac contracté, les mains moites. Son front dégoulinait de sueur.

"Luna, tu es belle. Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je trouve que tu es vraiment belle. Je voulais juste que tu saches qui je suis — qui je suis vraiment. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme la brute sans cervelle que j'ai conscience d'être; je veux que tu me voies comme cet ado un peu bête et méchant qui cherche à dissimuler ses frayeurs et son envie d'être entouré, parce que nous, les Serpentards, on est comme ça, on sera toujours des marginaux, et on n'osera jamais vous dévoiler en face l'erreur de vos jugements. J'ai énormément de défauts, Luna : je ne suis pas romantique, je ne suis pas très gentil, ni très intelligent, et j'ai conscience de ma banale laideur, mais je veux juste que tu saches qu'à mes yeux, tu es parfaite — ou peut-être que tu es en fait pleine de défauts aussi, mais qu'à l'exact opposé de moi, tu t'arranges pour les transformer en qualités. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime. Je voulais juste que tu saches ça; ça me semblait urgent."

Il avait son discours tout préparé en tête. Et alors qu'il allait presque lui vomir ce flot de paroles qui sonnait si mélodieusement bien dans ses pensées, elle dévia de son chemin, ne l'ayant pas aperçu, et partit s'emmêler dans la foule, ayant sûrement reconnu quelqu'un.

Puis, Goyle se rendit compte de l'inutilité du geste qu'il allait entamer. Ça n'allait rien changer. Elle n'allait jamais jamais jamais l'aimer. Jamais. Il était une horreur d'être-humain, un déchet de la couardise humaine, une sous-merde de la hiérarchie du monde. Tout le monde s'en foutait de lui. Vincent ne lui parlait même plus comme avant, il ne pensait qu'à sa rage du monde moldu et à son insipide fiancée; Draco avait disparu de la surface de son monde, Blaise et Théodore, ces deux petits pédés de merde, n'en avaient jamais rien eu à foutre du monde en général, comme s'ils valaient mieux que les autres, comme s'ils étaient au-dessus de "toutes ces inepties de guerre et d'acharnement social". Son propre père n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il voulait faire; ayant estimé qu'il allait suivre ses traces de Mangemort. Sa mère n'avait d'opinion sur rien. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Les gens avaient peur de lui, parce qu'il les persécutait lorsque son ego se sentait menacé. Il était seul; il était un pion, un pion pour Draco, un pion pour le mage noir, un pion secondaire dont la vie ne valait rien.

Frappé par la douloureuse constatation de l'insignifiance de sa vie, il courut, s'échappant de cette mise en scène, un poing enserrant sa poitrine. Ses yeux brûlaient, mais il se refusait de pleurer, malgré la boule dans sa gorge qui grossissait jusqu'à le faire presque étouffer. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Parce que ce n'était qu'à ça qu'il servait; il était le stupide bourreau, il était les muscles, il était le pion aux échecs, en première ligne de bataille. Destiné à être un Mangemort sans visage, sans exploit, et au nom insignifiant...

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

C'est une vieille fic que j'ai ressortie de mon placard. D'ailleurs, c'est au beau milieu de sa rédaction que j'ai eu l'idée de _sick and sour_. Quand je commençais à rédiger mon 5e paragraphe sur Blaise et Theodore, je me suis dit "ok, faut que je me calme là, cette histoire est censée être sur Goyle, pas sur ces deux-là. Bon, j'ai qu'à reprendre ça et en faire un OS à part". Ouep. Une fic dans une fic. FIKCEPTION!


End file.
